


Tramutata in statua

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I grandi mostri [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Hypnotism, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Transformation, statue
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Partecipante al: #summerbingokinkychallenge2020Del gruppo: Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandomORIGINALE; F/Alien; tentaclePrompt: Greco-roman classicism
Series: I grandi mostri [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1159082
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Tramutata in statua

Tramutata in statua

L’archeologa si grattò il mento aguzzo, sospirando. Aveva un viso cavallino accentuato dai capelli neri raccolti in uno chignon dietro la testa.

“Possibile che nessuno abbia voglia di lavorare? Appena si fa sera gli scavi vengono completamente abbandonati” si lamentò. La magliettina bianca che indossava la stringeva, rendendo ancora più evidente il suo seno prosperoso. “Eppure la notte è il momento migliore per catalogare questi reperti” brontolò.

Udì un basso fischio e corrugò la fronte.

“Cos’è? Un insetto?” si domandò, andando in quella direzione.

Si arrestò nel momento in cui una sferetta violetta le comparve davanti agli occhi. Quest’ultima pulsava emanando una luce violetta.

La donna si ritrovò a fissarla intensamente. La sua espressione si fece sorpresa, mentre bagliori circolari a spirale di un viola più chiaro si espandevano tutt’inforno alla fonte luminosa.

I muscoli dell’archeologa si rilassarono, mentre le braccia le ricadevano ai lati del corpo. Il suo corpo s’inumidì all’altezza dell’intimità, mentre dalla bocca aperta iniziava a scivolare un rivolo di saliva.

I suoi occhi assunsero lo stesso colore del bagliore tutt’intorno.

La piccola sferetta di luce si allontanò in volo.

L’archeologa la seguì docilmente, ciondolando. Lo chignon si sciolse e i lunghi capelli mori le ricaddero sulle spalle larghe.

La sferetta si fermò davanti alla statua candida che raffigurava una donna. La figura era in marmo, in stile classico greco-romano, teneva in braccio una brocca e aveva un’espressione serafica.

Il marmo si sgretolò, mostrando dei neri tentacoli che emanavano una sostanza nera e viscida.

L’odore nauseabondo invase la grande tenda.

La sferetta viola si tuffò tra i tentacoli, dove c’erano diverse altre sferette che emanavano bagliori.

L’archeologa iniziò ad ondeggiare, gorgogliando. Si spogliò con gesti impacciati, il suo corpo era umido di sudore. Le impurità erano scomparse dalla sua pelle, ora perfettamente liscia.

I tentacoli le si avvolsero intorno alla vita, sotto le ascelle e le strinsero i seni. La issarono, facendola ondeggiare inerte.

La donna venne inglobata dalla massa nera, mentre i tentacoli la stringevano, le si infilavano in ogni anfratto adattandosi allo spazio disponibile.

Il ventre della donna si gonfiò e quest’ultima iniziò a squittire, spalancando le gambe. Dalla sua intimità scivolò fuori un’altra massa nera che le scivolò sul corpo e le s’infilò in bocca, scendendo nella gola.

La massa nera formata da luci e tentacoli mise giù la donna.

< Voglio morire! Voglio morire adesso! Viscido, orrenda mostruosità indefinita fammi morire! Non voglio essere cosciente! > implorò mentalmente.

La creatura si ritirò e la sua statua si ricompose perfettamente.

L’archeologa assunse la posizione di una danzatrice, mentre i suoi capelli si tramutavano in morbidi boccoli che aleggiavano intorno a lei. La sua pelle si trasformò in marmo.

La statua assunse le medesime caratteristiche greco-romane del resto dei reperti che si trovavano tutt’intorno.

Al suo interno la piccola massa nera cresceva, pulsando e gonfiandosi. Dimenava furiosamente i suoi tentacoli, che emanavano sostanze viscide e vischiose. L’odore nauseabondo non filtrava attraverso il marmo.

Tra i suoi tentacoli nacquero delle piccole sferette di luce, che pulsavano emanando un bagliore violetto.


End file.
